For Good
by Christine Lennoire
Summary: There are good reasons why Galinda shouldn't drink. She has a wicked nightmare and scares a lot of people with the story of it. Her story is nowhere near over yet and Elphaba is in for the ride of a lifetime.
1. A Ghastly Nightmare

For Good

By Christine Lennoire

Chapter One

Glinda was racked with pain. Was there nothing she could do to stop the wheels that had been set in motion against her best friend? It seemed that if there had been, they had already passed the point of no return in a moment of weakness, unsure of where they were going. And now Glinda could only pray. However, praying wasn't enough, and she marched her way straight to the castle of Kiamo Ko to see the Witch herself.

But she was too late. Glinda made it just in time to see what was left of her best friend hit the floor screaming in agony. A choked sob left her throat as she ran over to the near-melted form. All around her there was green... goo, and it was touching her dress, but she didn't care because the dress was farthest from her mind at that moment. "Oh Elphie, speak to me! Hold on! Tell there is something... anything I can..."

The blonde was shaking terribly and tears freely ran down her cheeks. Glinda had no control over her body anymore... no control whatsoever. "Elphie! Tell me how to make it stop." She said, almost screaming. But with all that was left, Elphaba looked up at her with a broken up smile and reached up to touch her shoulder.

'Galinda.' Her old name, she noted. "Elphie, no." 'Galinda!' Galinda shook and tried to roll out of her friends hands. "GALINDA WAKE UP!" A shock was sent through her system and she jumped up. It took her a moment to register the change. Boq and Averic were looking at her oddly with blank looks on their faces, and Elphaba was looking at her with her eyebrows raised tightly.

It was Elphaba who was holding her and that hand was still on her shoulder. "But you..." she gasped, tears staining her face, "you were... you melted! And you!" she said, pointing at Boq, "You were made of tin! Averic, you... you went away for a long, long time." She added, not being aware of having seen Averic after they left Shiz.

"Hush. It was just a dream." Elphaba said, stroking the girl's hair gently. "Nothing really happened. We're still at Shiz you know." Galinda looked around in alarm and wonder. All those terrible things had just been a figment of her rather large imagination. She looked back at Elphaba, who smiled reassuringly. Her skin was in one whole piece... no burn marks or anything.

"So... Dorothy and Toto... the water... none of it was real?" Galinda asked reaching out to touch Elphaba's face. "There were no flying monkeys and we never went to see that TERRIBLE wizard? Oh, thank goodness. Don't ever get such a crazy idea in your head Elphie! It's just not worth it. From what I saw, NOTHING is worth that." She said, wrapping her arms tightly around Elphaba's waist.

Elphaba comforted her, drawing soothing pictures on the girls back with her fingers. "Whatever you say, Galinda. But who's the delirious one now?" She grinned wickedly. Galinda opened her mouth to say something, but then forgot, closed her mouth and tried to think of something witty to say but she just couldn't. Everyone laughed.

Averic took the champagne from Galinda's place and replaced it with water. "Now we know what happens when you get the girl drunk... she imagines crazy things." he laughed. "Maybe you should take it easy though. The others nodded in agreement and Galinda finally released herself from Elphaba's hold and sat down once more on her chair and sipped at the cold water.

Elphaba was watching the glass of water closely but remained calm.

"So tell us what happened!" Boq said to Galinda, excitedly. "Why was I tin and what happened to poor Elphie!" he asked casting a sad look at his dear friend who rolled her eyes. Averic, however, got this nasty look on his face and smirked.

Averic, his mind as it was, began to think. "And who was this Dorothy? Was she cute?" Everyone rolled their eyes this time. But everyone was interested, so she told the story of how her and Elphaba went to see the wizard and what a jerk he had been. Then she told them about Elphaba leaving her to return to Shiz by herself while she stayed in the Emerald city.

Then, there was an amount of time where she talked about what happened in her 'life' during that time. She briefly mentioned her marriage, but then quickly added that she detested the man in actuality. Then, she finally told then about Dorothy coming from the sky in her house and crushing poor Nessa. At this, Nessa grew faint and everyone cast her reassuring looks. She included the shoes, which angered Nessa, but caused Elphaba to laugh.

"And I really wanted them?" She asked, smirking. "I understand. This is the side of me you don't see very often... the one that refers to my father. Well, you'd be right to think I wish my father loved me, but I'm not dense enough to believe that those shoes, as hideous as they would clash on me, would change anything." She said. "So please... continue.

Galinda told them how the Wizard asked Dorothy to go to the witch and... you know. She added that the tinman, the scarecrow, and the lion helped her. Then she explained each of the sad occurrences that led to each. Boq and the spell to save his life that turned him into tin and Fiyero into the scarecrow to keep the witch hunters from killing him too. Then the lion, who was an Animal, but cowardly because of how Elphaba always fought his battles.

Boq shivered. "But... if that really happened, I would be grateful, not hateful, Elphie. I hope you know that." Fiyero nodded also. "The lion should have been too! We always fight so hard for their rights..." he said sadly. Elphaba nodded. She had never thought about it, but if the time ever came when she did, she'd know that Boq was on her side. How sweet...

She continued, up until the point when Dorothy threw the bucket of water. Then she stopped for she could say no more without breaking out into tears again. Elphaba smiled and hugged the girl sitting next to her. "Maybe that is what's destined to happen..." She said, making Galinda go pale and weak. "But I know I'm not going to worry about it in the meantime. Because right now, we're all together." Galinda nodded and smiled sweetly, finishing the rest of her water off.

After they all finished, they went on their own ways. But everyone said a little something to both Galinda and Elphaba before they left. Boq told her he would keep fighting for Animals. Fiyero kissed her on the cheek and told her to cheer up and that he'd protect her. Averic apologized for being so rude all the time and said he'd try to keep it to a low. This made her smile. Nessa, however, did the most powerful thing that night.

"Nanny take off the shoes." She said sternly. "Now, Elphaba, maybe father didn't think of giving them to you when he could have. Maybe he is a bad father. But now they are mine. And giving them to you isn't going to prove that he loves you any more... but it will show you just how much I love you, my sister. Nanny... give them to her."

Elphaba was speechless. "I... thank you, sister. And... as long as I'm alive, no one anywhere is going to drop a house on you." She smiled and hugged her sister.

"Thank you... I think." She said, kissing her sister and wheeling off. "Come on Nanny. It is getting late and we must hurry home." Nanny gave Elphaba a quick hug and then led Nessarose home. Elphaba turned to Galinda, the only one still there and smiled.

"So, should we start heading back too? Madame Morrible will be angry if we aren't inside by curfew." Elphaba said. Galinda nodded and grabbed her hand. They walked home in a peaceful silence for a bit, until Elphaba stopped. "Hey, Galinda?" She asked, looking at her with a big grin on her face. "Wanna go see the Wizard?" Galinda's eyes widened and she punched Elphaba softly in the arm.

She stuck her nose in the air. "I can't believe you would say that! I... I don't want to lose you, don't you get it? I was there! I saw it happen. There was green ooze... that was your SKIN! Oh, Elphie, I love you too much to let that happen to you." Elphaba smiled and started walking again. "I wish that we could live from now on in peace."

"Don't wish... don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart." Elphaba said. "You have the power to make your life whatever you want it to be. MAKE it happen." She said seriously.

"Fine then, I will." Galinda smiled confidently as they walked inside and took the stairs to the second floor. As soon as the stairs leveled off, Galinda started running. "I'll race you back to the room!"

Elphaba ran after her, shouting. "No fair, you cheat!" and "Cheaters never prosper." But she laughed the whole way. Galinda was waiting for her by the door of their room. "Let's go. I'm tired." Elphaba said, nearly pushing Galinda into the room, who just giggled and allowed herself to be 'escorted' to her bed. "Goodnight you silly girl." Elphaba said.

"Goodnight, your highness the Wicked Witch of the West." Galinda joked. Elphaba laughed, jumping into her bed.

"I liked Elphaba the Delirious better. Heck... I think I like Elphie better." And they both went to sleep laughing.

This is my first Wicked story and I hope you liked it. Please review... wand and broom shaped cookies for anyone who does!

Chris Lennoire


	2. A Sickly Green

For Good

By Christine Lennoire

Chapter Two

Elphaba woke up to two bright blue eyes staring intently at her. Galinda was leaning over her with a bothered expression on her face. "Oh, you're awake! Good, because I was starting to get worried." Elphaba grumbled and rolled out of bed. "It's so weird. You've never overslept before. Actually, you're always up before me... except today." Galinda said curiously. "Are you sick, Elphie?" she asked curiously. Elphaba had walked over to the closet to get her clothes out and quickly got changed into them.

"It's probably just a little bug I caught somewhere along the way. It'll be gone in no time, I'm sure... or I'll get over it." Elphaba said calmly. But, her voice was a little different. Her throat was bit sore and she sneezed and coughed often, but, those were just the symptoms of a common cold. So, Elphaba wasn't too worried. It didn't seem too serious. But, the funny thing was the Elphaba had never got sick before. Elphaba shrugged it off. She saw people with similar symptoms all the time... it just... never happened to her before. "Wait... did you say I... overslept?" she asked nervously, turning to face Galinda.

Galinda giggled. "Yes. But there is no need to worry! I have it all under control. Madame Morrible told me to wait her with you to make sure you were okay and call the nurse if you got worse. She called the teacher and told her the whole story. You're a bit pale Elphie, are you sure you don't want to go see the nurse quick? I'm really worried about you, you know!" Galinda said firmly.

She quickly shook her head and grabbed her books. "No. We have to get to class. If we hurry we can make it in time for her fifteen minutes of review she does at the end of every class." Galinda silently gagged but in front of her friend she just nodded. Inside, Galinda knew there was something wrong. She knew Elphaba better than anyone. It was her job as a friend to know these things. But what was wrong, and what could she do to help Elphaba? She just didn't know and it bothered her.

When they finally did make it to the classroom, the teacher had just finished her lecturing. "Why, I'm glad you girls could join us. Just try to keep up. I'll make sure you get some reference items at the end so you can catch up to the other students." Elphaba nodded and took her normal seat in the back. Galinda normally sat up with Milla and Shenshen, but today she sat in the back with Elphaba. The rest of the class, Elphaba scribbled down notes, trying to catch every word the teacher said. Halfway through the review, Elphaba began coughing fiercely. Her face became extremely pale.

"Elphie? ELPHIE!" Galinda shrieked as Elphaba gasped and feinted into Galinda's arms. "Oh dear. You have a terrible fever!" Galinda said. By now, everyone was looking back at them. Galinda panicked and started half-dragging Elphaba towards the door. She threw her books and Elphaba's in her bag and slung it over her other shoulder. "Sorry, I have to take her to the nurse!" she said briefly to the nurse before leaving.

The teacher pretended not to notice and quickly shouted. "Now kids! Stop the chattering and let's get back to the lesson." Slowly all the eyes returned to her and she started again where she left off.

"Hold on Elphie. I'll take care of you." Galinda said, struggling to keep a firm hold on Elphaba. Since Elphaba was quite a bit taller than Galinda, her feet dragged a little as they moved along. A few minutes later Galinda reached the door. She balanced Elphaba in one arm and opened the door with her other. "Is anyone here?" she called out, helping Elphaba inside.

Once inside, the nurse noticed them and came hurrying over. "Oh dears. What happened to the poor girl?" She asked, helping Galinda with her and putting her in the first bed closest to the door. "I'll take her temperature. She looks really sick." The nurse opened her mouth and stuck the thermometer inside, making sure her mouth was shut tight. After reading it, her eyes grew wide. "It's not good. When did you start seeing the signs of her sickness, Miss Galinda?" She asked, moving to her office to grab her bag of medical supplies.

Galinda sat down at the chair next to Elphaba's bed and held her hand. "It just started this morning, I swear. And it didn't seem so bad then. It was just a little sickness then, but it became really bad and then she feinted. Oh, will she be okay?" she asked, squeezing her friend's hand. But the nurse didn't reply, only began feeling her head and arms, checking her pulse and a number of other things.

"I think you should return to class... Miss Elphaba will be here for a while." Galinda shook her head.

"No way... I want to stay with her." Galinda said defensively. "I... I would never forgive myself if something happened to her! Maybe I could help you with something easy like cleaning while I wait. I mean... it WOULD mean the world to me. Elphie is my best friend." The nurse sighed and handed her a stack of papers. Galinda looked at them. "Files? I didn't even know you kept files. There are so many!"

The nurse nodded, placing a rag over Elphaba's head to cool her down. "Yeah, it's a requirement. And I never was big on filing. If you want something to do, you can start filing those into those cabinets. Each student has a file. From there, you sort it by date. Understand?" She asked, taking down a blanket to cover Elphaba's lower body, where she was shaking intensely. Galinda nodded, looking at Elphaba. She seemed in so much pain, and it hurt Galinda deeply to see her that way.

She opened the first drawer and began to sort, when she heard Elphaba's voice. Galinda turned around and saw something that was so not Elphaba. Her eyes were half closed and she was groaning in agony. The nurse was trying to restrain her, but to no avail. "I have no clue what's wrong with her. But it might be due to the imbalance of whatever made her... you know... green." Galinda shivered.

"So, you think there's something weird in her system that's making her like that?" Galinda asked nervously.

After a slight pause, the nurse nodded. "Exactly. I've never seen anything like it. It almost seems like the work of some sorcerer or witch..." And although Galinda wouldn't say it out loud, she thought, 'or the wizard', remembering her odd dream.

Galinda thought for a moment in silence. "Well, that goes all the way back to her birth. Maybe her mom and dad know something. Or maybe even Nessa!" she said, remembering Elphaba's dear sister. "But then, maybe she wouldn't... she is the younger after all." She sighed. "Maybe Madame Morrible knows something. After all, she does teach sorcery!"

"Those are some very good ideas. I think I will go talk to Madame Morrible and Miss Nessarose. But I'll have to ask you to keep a close eye on Miss Elphaba... she isn't looking very well and I'm a little worried about her." Galinda nodded and quickly rushed to her bedside.

"You can count on me." She said, taking hold of Elphaba's hand and stroking it gently. The nurse smiled thankfully and hurried out towards Madame Morrible's office. "Poor Elphie... I know you're in pain I just... can't do anything to help... I never saw anything like this happen in my dream. As if it would ever be that easy." She sighed. "Oh! I don't suppose you're hungry... but, maybe I should go get something. I'll share with you if you'd like." She said. "Wait right there!" Galinda said, waving her finger at the girl. She talked to her as if nothing was wrong...

Maybe if she said it enough times she would begin to believe it... but she doubted it.

A few minutes later she returned with a tray of food. It was a single lunch but if Elphaba wanted anything she was prepared to give it up. At first, she just ate in silence. After she finished about half of the food, she stopped and left it by Elphaba's bedside in case she got hungry. Glinda looked at the clock and sighed. She had thought the nurse would be back by now. It was very odd. However, Glinda set out to her bookwork a while to get her mind off of things while she waited.

Hours later, the Nurse returned looking rather dazzled. Glinda stood to greet her and asked almost immediately, "Well, what did she say?" The nurse looked at her but quickly looked away.

"Don't you worry Miss Galinda. You are moral support. Leave the healing up to me." She said, reaching in to her bag.

"So you think you can heal her now!" Glinda asked excitedly. However, the nurse remained silent and worked to herself. Glinda tried to peek at what she was doing, but it was obvious that the nurse didn't want her to know. Instead, Glinda returned to her chair by Elphaba's side and held her hand. Almost instantly, Elphaba sprang to life.

In an instant she was withering in pain. Glinda tried to hold her, but Elphaba pushed her away. Though Elphaba said a lot of things Glinda could not and did not catch or even understand, there were two words that stood out very brightly...

"Damn... Dorothy."

Thank you to all my reviewers. I am continuing this AND there is a plot I have in store. PLEASE keep reviewing. All your reviews have made me so happy so far. I'm glad I can write a story you can enjoy as much as I do.

Chris Lennoire


	3. A Beautiful Song

For Good

By Christine Lennoire

Chapter Three

Galinda woke up in a chair by her friend's bed side. Elphaba seemed to have calmed down overnight however, her body was all sweaty and her body was twitching ever so slightly. "Elphie? Please wake up Elphie." This was the second day... full day, that is, that they had spent in the nurse's office. And although the outrageousness of her symptoms had faded, in actuality, she wasn't getting any better. As time went on, Galinda became more and more devastated. Finally, she decided that it was time to take action because her friend looked miserable and Galinda couldn't stand to see her like that all the time, day and night.

So she pulled out a piece of paper and began writing a letter to the wizard himself. "God I hope he knows what to do." Galinda said out loud, although it was mostly to herself. Once the letter was finished, she looked at it and read it aloud: "Your Honor, My name is Galinda Upland and I seek your advice for a dear friend of mine that suffers so. All in all, she is different, skin tainted the color of a tree's fresh leaf, but she was always healthy. Now suddenly she is sick with dark fevers and terrible tremors that shake and torment her so, as it does me. Worry is becoming me and without any ideas I come to you... Please help. Sincerely, Glinda."

To herself, she smiled and went on her merry way to put it in the out box in the main office. Halfway there, though, she began to have her doubts. 'What if he tries to kill her again... well, like in my dream, anyway?' She asked herself. Three days earlier they convinced her it sounded silly, but now she was afraid that if she wasn't cautious she might make a terrible mistake that might lead to similar ends. Galinda didn't want that.

By the time she reached the box she had changed her mind. Galinda tore it up and threw it away instead. In an instant, though randomly enough, she realized she had left poor Elphaba alone. In a panic, she ran quickly back to the nurse's office to check on her. What she found there frightened her immensely. Elphaba was sitting up... which might have been a good sign. But she was curled up like a frightened child, her eyes wide and anxious, fearful of any sudden movement or change.

Galinda rushed to her side. For a few moments Elphaba continued staring straight ahead before slowly turning to look at her. "I'm scared. I'm sooo scared." She said in a shaky, uneven voice. But she still managed to make it sound so... venomous. Galinda wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly. "Daddy." Elphaba whimpered in a slightly different way. "I'm sooo scared. So very scared."

"No... don't be scared, Elphie. I'm here now. I'll protect you. I promise I will never leave you again. You don't have to be scared anymore... or ever again. I love you Elphie and I won't let them hurt you." Elphaba was looking at her but it seemed as if she was staring right through her at the blank wall instead. Galinda's eyes welled with tears. There was nothing more she could do and it hurt her to admit it. So she hugged her with all her might and tried to will her to understand the concept of her words... 'love', 'safe', and 'protect'.

"You weren't there. I died. That wretched girl splashed water all over me. She said she'd save me... Well, I don't want to be saved! I don't have a soul. I don't exist." Galinda gasped. What she described sounded exactly like her dream, but... that never happened? Or, did it? The more she thought about it the more confused she became. "You don't know the agony. The burning... terrible! You didn't come to me then. No matter how much I wanted you to be there, you weren't there! I was scared. I needed you, because I was very scared. And not you, not Fiyero, and not Boq... not one of you came to help me!"

None of it made sense. It sounded exactly like the nightmare she had. But why? It had been her dream, not Elphaba's. And besides, Elphaba was very alive and with her. So why was Galinda shaking so? She didn't want to wake up to find that the truth was her dream. "Elphie... I did run to you, but... I was too late. I tried but you were already... no. Elphaba, you have to snap out of it!" Galinda tried to stroke her hair but Elphaba pulled away sharply with a nasty glare aimed at Galinda.

Galinda's eyes began to overflow and the tears began falling freely, leaving wet marks as they traveled. "I'm scared Elphie. I don't know what's going on and... I love you so much. It hurts to know that there's nothing that I can possibly do. Elphaba Thropp, I can't live without you, so don't leave me!" She threw her arms around Elphaba and continued to cry.

For a moment, there was silence. "Galinda." Elphaba said. Her voice was foggy and a little distant. "What's wrong with me? One minute I'm here, and then in the next, I'm in some dream world. I don't know what's real and what's not... Am- Am I going to die?"

"NO! I-I won't let you. This is my fault so... so I'll protect you... at ANY cost!" Galinda said fiercely. She refused to release her from her hold or lift her head from the warmth of Elphaba's chest.

"T-thank you, Galinda. But... it's not your fault. I love you too." She said, resting her head on Galinda's comfortably. "I don't want to go back to that scary place... that... that world. Please keep me here..." Elphaba pleaded for once, at an all time weakness in her life and unsure how to take it. She couldn't support herself mentally or emotionally. This was the first time she ever fully depended on someone...

"As long as I can... I will." Galinda said, stroking her back and the hair she loved so much. It was so soft and shiny... one of Elphaba's most beautiful features. "And... I'll find a way to save you. You'll never have to go back there again. Not if I have my way, anyway." Elphaba let a tiny laugh escape.

"I'd... like that. I never did like that snotty little girl. It's just like your dream. Do you think I imagined it? No – don't answer that. Nobody knows. I just hope I get better in time for Lurlinemas." This surprised Galinda since Elphaba had never been the religious one before. But the idea of being able to spend Lurlinemas with her again was a nice dream to have. It made her happy inside just to think about it. "Would... would you sing to me?" She asked nervously.

Galinda blushed. "I can't sing... you were the one with the pretty voice." She said, sitting up at last.

Elphaba gazed at her sadly. "Please?"

"Oh, alright. But just for you. Besides... you can't make fun of me. So... here goes...

So I said to him...

If I could hold you once before you go...

I think I'd find the strength to carry on.

Cause the road I walk is lonely...

Colder then you know...

And I'll need a smile inside of me,

When you are gone

If I could hold you once before you go...

I'll always have a picture of the sun.

And that's the end of chapter three. I hope you're enjoying it and keep reviewing if you do. Suggestions and ideas are always appreciated.

Chris Lennoire


	4. Those Damned Shoes

For Good

By Christine Lennoire

Chapter Four

Elphaba was finally able to drift off to sleep to the sound of Galinda's voice singing softly. In a peaceful moment she nodded off. For a moment she realized that she was in that world again. Since the day she heard about Galinda's dream she had been scared... secretly that is. How could she bring herself to tell the others that she was scared about a dream someone ELSE had. It was laughable, so she pushed it off. And now she was spending most of her time reliving something she never lived in the first place... a death she feared so much. And now it was all she could do to fight to stay in reality for minutes at a time. What a struggle it was too. Much energy was required for her to do this. The longer it went on, the harder it was to come back. Elphaba realized that there wasn't much time left for her if she didn't do something fast. But what? She didn't have a clue and she was sure Galinda didn't either.

There she was, in her tower, wearing the dark black homespun dress and dark pointed witch's hat. Her broom was propped up against the wall by the window for easy access. There was a bell that went off somewhere downstairs and Elphaba could hear the large wooden doors being forced open. "She's here." Was all she could say. Nowhere was safe. Either way, she had to face what she knew would happen. She rushed downstairs to head off the girl, who was just where she was supposed to be... chasing after that rotten dog of hers. Elphaba tactfully grabbed the girl and forced her into the cramped room at the top of the stairs, ignoring her sad cries for her little 'tata' or whatever it's name was. "Shut your mouth, brat!" Elphaba shouted, fed up with her annoying voice.

"Please spare me! If I could give you the shoes I would! I swear. I couldn't even give them to the Wizard when he asked for them. They are stuck." Dorothy demonstrated by trying to kick the left shoe off with the toe of her right foot. And sure as she said, the shoe didn't come off. This gave Elphaba a surge. How many times had she seen this now? Too many... and the answer finally presented itself to her. It was those damned shoes. Perhaps it was some curse. But in reality, it was those shoes. But how to give Galinda the hint... She began fighting the dream for one more chance to return to the present. It was almost an hour of intense head pains until she could convince her concious to return. When she did she cried out in pain. Galinda woke suddenly when she heard her cry.

Rubbing her eyes, Galinda returned from her sleepy state. "What is it, Elphie? Are you okay? What can I do for you?" Elphaba was choking on her own spit. Already she was being pulled back. With all the strength she could muster, she fought the desire to go back to her confrontation with Dorothy. It was early in the morning and the nurse was sleeping in her own room, far from them. She probably couldn't even hear the girl's cries, which she was glad. She didn't need the drama.

"The shoes!" She spit out with all the venom she could muster. Galinda pulled back the covers and revealed the ruby slippers given to Elphaba by her sister. In an instant Galinda ripped them off her feet and for a moment, Elphaba's mind stopped entirely. Then the hurting stopped and she fully returned. "Thanks." Elphaba smiled before feinting back onto the bed again, exhausted. "What was that? I don't understand but those shoes were what did it. Maybe father cursed them so I couldn't wear them. Or maybe Nessa did. Who knows?"

Galinda gasped. "Don't say that! Nessa wouldn't do that, I'm sure. I mean, she can be a little... well, nasty sometimes, but no. That couldn't have been her. And I don't know your father but I don't think he hates you that much. There has to be some kind of logical explanation." She said. "Whatever it is, it's over now and you're back. I'm so glad you're better. This whole time I have been so scared. You don't realize how scary it is to almost lose someone you care about so much..."

"I do..." Elphaba said. "You forget that I was fully capable of realizing how close I was to dying. I might have lost you. But you stayed by me. I don't really understand why. I mean, I'm not even a really good friend. You even said it yourself, I make you so mad sometimes. Regardless, you didn't abandon me... not for a second. If it weren't for you I probably wouldn't be here now. For that I thank you. Thanks... for being the best... and only friend I ever had." Galinda hugged her tightly and smiled. She was so happy that she could feel a few tear drops threatening to fall down her face.

"Nothing in the world could have held me back. Yet, you know you owe me one now." She grinned wickedly and they both burst into laughter after exchanging glances. "But really... there is something I want you to do for me." Galinda said a bit more seriously. Elphaba raised an eyebrow, intrigued by her friend's expression.

Elphaba yawned tiredly. "And what is that, Miss Galinda?" She asked, petting her beautiful wavy blonde hair. Galinda made an odd sound that sounded vaugely like a purr.

"Admit something to me." Galinda said, only slightly avoiding the answer to Elphaba's question. Elphaba remained silent, waiting for the rest of it to come out of her mouth. "I know it, so now I just want you to say it. I want you to know that I know that it's true." This only served to confuse Elphaba a little more. What could be so important to her anyway?

"Out with it." Elphaba said, putting her hand under Galinda's chin and forcing her head up so that their eyes met briefly. Galinda seemed nervous almost but her eyes shone with a silent determination. That was always something Elphaba admired about Galinda. She looked so weak and easy to sway but inside she was actually tough and full of a fiery passion that was unusual for girls that put so much pressure on popularity and appearance. Mostly, those kinds of girls were airheads. But Galinda proved that she could be smart too if she wanted to.

"Admit that... that you're not soulless." Elphaba's eyes widened frightfully. She never could have expected words like that to come out of the usually light and carefree blonde girl.

Elphaba looked at the ground as if it had suddenly became very interesting. "Don't do that!" Galinda snapped. "I know that you're avoiding me. But I know you better than anyone... even yourself! I know you have a soul!" She shouted. Her face was flushed and she looked so sure of herself that it frightened Elphaba. "I will never admit that someone I love so much is soulless. You've showed me your soul in so many ways. Everything you do is filled with meaning. You just can't see it because you're so focused on your skin. But you have to look past that."

She looked sad and a tear burned down her cheek. "But you have to love yourself before you can love someone else. I... I can say it but it doesn't mean anything real."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Galinda cried. "Oh my god, don't say that." She said, pushing away from Elphaba and bursting out into tears. Elphaba wanted to hold her... to tell her that it was a lie. She wanted to say it. But she couldn't.

"I can't." Elphaba cried. "I... I just can't!" More tears burned her skin on the way down. "But... if there was ever someone who could teach me to love myself... and earn my love in return. That's you. It's always been you. I'm just not ready yet." Galinda crawled back over to her and put her arms around her in a moment of possessiveness.

"I won't give up... ever." Galinda said.

Elphaba smiled weakly. "I don't want you to."

"And I'm going to find out what hurt you. I'm going to make it stop. What I saw... what you saw... I'm NEVER going to let that happen. And nobody in all of Oz, nor that stupid wizard of ours is going to make it happen. Now while I'm around."

"I feel safe now." Elphaba said. "I always feel safe with you. But don't get used to this... this weak me. The walls will go back up. I need to be protected. But that... that doesn't change anything I said. But... I believe you. If you saw it, then it must be real. So I'll say it."

"I have a soul."

"Thank you, Elphie." Galinda smiled. "I know there's a chance now."

Don't worry, this isn't the end. Thanks for all your reviews. I hope you like it. The whole dream thing isn't over yet. There's still the question as to who did that to the shoes and why the dream was the same as Galinda's. There's lots of room for me to work yet. Suggestions are appreciated and if I use your ideas you will be mentioned/honored. But anyway, please keep reviewing! I love my fans!

Chris Lennoire


	5. Write it All Down

For Good

Chapter Five

A/N: No, I'm not dead! And it's summer! That means... no more school, and that means more updating, and that means more happy fans! So here's the next chapter in For Good. Please review after you finish reading, because it means a lot to me. Now – I hope you enjoy the next little piece of For Good for all my friends and fans... and fellow readers and writers.

Chapter Five

Write it All Down...

Galinda sat beside Elphaba's bed for a few days. Elphaba was recovering fast and steady. There were no more attacks and no more nightmares. But that didn't make the reality and less bothersome. Something was wrong... majorly wrong and those shoes were a BIG part of it. And neither of them had a clue as to what was wrong with them, or even who to suspect. Galinda kept pointing fingers at the Wizard, remembering the strange dream, but Elphaba pushed the idea aside, saying he never got a hold of the shoes before. But she had to admit that the dream could be a big part of it.

So, the first night that she was well enough, Elphaba and Galinda sat down together, with pens and paper and wrote down everything they could remember about each of the dreams that they had, before they could forget. Hopefully it would lead them to some kind of clue as to what was going on and who was doing this to them. That was what they wanted, anyway. So Galinda started first, with her pink pen and a notebook with purple pages and flowers in each corner, as she remembered back to the dream she had that day, as she was sipping her drink with her friends... And she raised the pen and began to write, though the pink fluff on the end was distracting Elphaba. She just laughed and continued writing with her pencil and ordinary white paper...

Galinda finished and held up the report. Elphaba finished and the two girls exchanged papers, and they both began to read what the other had written only minutes ago.

**Elphaba's paper went like this**:

**It was dark. There wasn't a light in the room. I kept tossing and turning, but there was nothing I could do. Somehow, I ended up in a tall tower, and I locked myself away, not able to trust a soul. The wizard was out to get me, and all my friends had betrayed me. My winged monkeys told me there was a girl coming. That had to be Dorothy. So I sent the monkeys to throw her off. Of course, her friends were with her, and somehow they made it up into my room.**

**Now, I was scared. Of course I didn't want to die. So I hoped and I prayed that Galinda or Fiyero might come and save me. Because I wanted to be forgiven. But I asked for the shoes. They were all I had left of my father and sister, and they belonged to me! So I tried to take them from her, but the shoes would not budge and my anger flared. I could feel nothing but hate fill my soul, for this girl that stole my shoes – my shoes! And I couldn't take them.**

**A fight ensued. The scarecrow, being silly and incompetent had caught on fire, and Dorothy rushed to help with a bucket of water. I didn't see her until she missed the scarecrow completely and dumped the water all over me, instead! For a moment, I felt nothing but numbness and a fear that was completely out of control. I couldn't think straight. And for what seemed like forever, I was frozen in time, unable to fight it. I wanted to cry.**

**Then, in an instant, the burning filled my soul. Flames – invisible flames burned my body and mind and I couldn't escape the pain. My body was turning into a mere puddle on the floor. And I screamed. I screamed the only thing I could think of. The truth – I was melting. Melting away, alone and friendless. No one was coming to save me. No one would know the truth. I would never be forgiven. I would never see my friends again – but, some friends they were, anyway... they left me. Left me to die alone.**

**Dorothy apologized, but it didn't matter. She couldn't take it back. The water had already taken most of my body down to the floor with it. Pain – searing pain shot through me. The last thing I saw, was darkness. Only then did I realize just how dark it was. My soul was black. My world was black. I... I was black – mere ashes on the floor. It all went black. It was dark...**

_Galinda's paper went like this:_

_Ummm... so I was sitting there drinking, and boy was it a good drink! But it made me a bit queasy... Anyway... what was I writing? Oh yeah... suddenly, I was racked with pain. I felt there was nothing I could do to stop the wheels that had been set in motion against Elphie? I was married and happy, but I wasn't happy. Not really, anyway. It seemed that if there had been anything I could do, I had already passed the point of no return in a moment of weakness, unsure of where I was going. And now I could only pray. However, praying wasn't enough, and I tried marching my way straight to the castle of Kiamo Ko to see Elphie back to safety._

_But I was too late. I had made it just in time to see what was left of my best friend hit the floor screaming in agony. I cried and cried as I ran over to the near-melted form. All around me there was green... goo, and it was touching me... me! But I didn't care because the dress was farthest from my mind at that moment._

_I was shaking terribly and tears freely ran down my cheeks. I had no control over her body anymore... no control whatsoever. Elphaba looked up at me with a broken up smile and reached up to touch my shoulder._

_'Galinda.' She said. My old name, I noted. 'Galinda!' I shook and tried to roll out of Elphie's hands. "GALINDA WAKE UP!" A shock was sent through my system and I jumped up. It took me a moment to register the change. Boq and Averic were looking at me oddly with blank looks on their faces, and Elphaba was looking at me with her eyebrows raised tightly._

_Hee hee. I guess I really shouldn't drink so much, huh?_

"You really were worried, weren't you?" Elphaba smiled, setting the paper down. "But that's funny... I don't remember you being there in my dream. It's so odd... Who would have done this? It seems so similar, but it's not similar enough. I'm worried about you. I don't want you to get involved, in case you get hurt but... it looks like you're already involved, and there doesn't seem to be a way out... I trust you Galinda... maybe we should go see the Wizard..."

"Oh, Elphie! That makes me sooo happy! I know he must know what to do! Even if he didn't do it, I hope he didn't actually, he could help us!" Elphaba nodded. "I'll go talk to the nurse. I'll bet she'll let us go as early as tomorrow if we wanted! You're looking so much better. Are you feeling up to it, because I don't want you to get sick, so if you need to rest longer..." Elphaba laughed and touched her on the shoulder.

"Nope. I'm ready Galinda. Let's go as soon as we can. I want this to end. And it's not just me. I think we all want this to end fast, right?" Galinda nodded. "Okay. Go talk to her. I'll wait for you here." Galinda nodded and bolted for the nurse's office, while Elphaba sat there and waited patiently. She read Galinda's paper again and smiled. "I'm really lucky to have such a kind, warm friend who cares so much about me. What did I do to deserve someone so wonderful?"

Galinda came running back in with a grin on her face. "We're good to go! She'll let you go with me to the Emerald City. The nurse went to clear it with Madam Morrible already! Oh, Elphie. I just feel like everything is going so well. Maybe this will end soon so things can go back to the way they were before... no... even BETTER!" she laughed, jumping on the bed next to Elphaba. Elphaba laughed and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Sing for me again?" Galinda scowled, but quickly began singing again, as Elphaba allowed the blonde girl to hug her close and lay down next to her with her arms around her.

Strange how you know inside me

I measure the time and I stand amazed

Strange how I know inside you

My hand is outstretched toward the damp of the haze

And of course I forgive

I've seen how you live

Like a phoenix you rise from the ashes

You pick up the pieces

And the ghost in the attic

They never quite leave

And of course I forgive

You've seen how I live

I've got darkness and fears to appease

My voices and analogies

Ambitions like ribbons worn bright on my sleeve

Strange how we know each other

Strange how I fit into you

There's a distance erased with the greatest of ease

Strange how you fit into me

A gentle warmth filling the greatest of needs

And with each passing day

The stories we say

Draw us tighter into our addiction

Confirm our conviction

That some kind of miracle

Passed on our heads

And how I am sure

Like never before

Of my reason for defying reason

Embracing the seasons

We dance through the colors

Both followed and led

Strange how we fit each other

Strange how certain the journey

Time unfold the petals

For our eyes to see

Strange how this journey's hurting

In ways we accept as part of fate's decree

So we just hold on fast

Acknowledge the past

As lessons excuisitely crafted

Painstakingly drafted

To carve ourselves instruments

That play the music of life

For we don't realize

Our faith in the prize

Unless it's been somehow elusive

How swiftly we choose it

The sacred simplicity

Of you by my side

Sorry for the wait. Reviews make me work faster though, so please tell me what you think before I continue. If you have any ideas, feel free to share. Please do not flame. The song is not mine, and nor are the characters or the musical.

So review

Christine Lennoire


	6. One Long Day

For Good

By Christine Lennoire

Chapter Six

One Long Day

Elphaba woke up to a lot of different sounds in her life. This had to be the best one yet... "ELPH-" And there was a crash. Then there was "HEY!" and Galinda must have run into the dresser because she let out this yelping sound. For a moment, there was silence. But not for long. "ELPHABAAAAA get UP!" she shrieked in Elphaba's ears. Elphaba jumped up quickly. Her ears were definitely ringing now. "We're leaving for the Emerald City!" She said, bouncing on the bed Elphaba had been sleeping in while Elphaba walked around groggily, collecting her things.

"Is there any reason we had to go this early?" She asked, looking at her eager friend. "What happened to your beauty sleep?" Galinda laughed and bounced up off the bed and ran towards Elphaba, giving her a great big hug and nearly knocking her over onto the ground. "G-gah!" Was all Elphaba could force out as her lungs were depleted of air.

Galinda let go and let out a strange laugh. "Oh but everyone knows I'm already beautiful enough!" Elphaba rolled her eyes and smiled. Galinda was dressed up in a purple dress that was frilly and covered with bows and fake flowers that were also pink. Her hair was tied up with a purple bow and she became the image of a flower garden turned into a bouquet.

Since she didn't have too many things she needed to take to the Emerald City, Elphaba finished packing quickly. When they got outside Shiz, a nice coach was waiting for them. Galinda shrieked with joy and jumped in while the driver put their things into storage. Elphaba got in much slower and yawned. 'It would have been nice to get a few more hours of sleep...' She kept telling herself. But seeing Galinda happy again... wasn't it worth it?

Besides... she could sleep in any day...

"So we really have an appointment with the wizard, huh?" Elphaba said, looking at a letter that Madam Morrible had left for them earlier that morning. Galinda almost forget it and Elphaba had no idea. But what it said was that the Wizard was expecting them and would be glad to sit and talk with them about whatever it was that was concerning them. He said he wanted to help... Elphaba wasn't sure if she was ready to believe that yet.

But Galinda had seemed to have left her guard down. She was all smiles and laughs today. Elphaba even managed to smile a few times. But she turned her attention back to the letter. They would arrive in the Emerald City in three days... but they wouldn't be seen by the Wizard until the day after they got there. "Galinda, why did we leave a day early?" Elphaba asked. Almost immediately, she realized...

Oh and she never should have asked...

Three days later, they arrived. Galinda eyed every shop and fancy store she could find. "Boy this is going to be one long day..." Elphaba sighed as she felt her hand being tugged at and almost immediately, she was being pulled into the first store. Galinda bought a new pair of gloves here. They were made specifically for tough conditions and would last longer. Not to mention her old ones were getting dirty...

Next there was a sweets shop where Galinda bought a bag of ribbon candy, which Elphaba had never seen or heard of before. It reminded her of Galinda, actually. Just like the candy, Galinda was colorful... and twisted. She had already begun dragging her into another store: and of course, this one was a clothing store filled with dresses of all colors, shapes and sizes. And in a second, Galinda was delirious with happiness.

"Come on, Elphie!" She said, pulling her towards one rack. "Help me pick one out!"

So for a long time, Elphaba was asked to watch as Galinda tried on every dress that even came close to her liking. She couldn't imagine how long she had been sitting there, when it finally ended. "SOOOOOOOO? Which one should I get?" Elphaba thought back and tried to remember which one she had liked the best... and then she remembered.

It had been a mix of dark red and pink fabrics. Not only did it have pink in it, but the darker reds made her look a little more serious and sophisticated at the same time. "That one." Elphaba said, pointing to the dress. Galinda's eyes closed and she started jumping about happily. She quickly grabbed that dress and paid for it. Then... she got one predatory look and smiled. "What about you? You should get one, too!" she grinned.

Elphaba sighed. "I clash with most of these dresses, Galinda." she said, in a straight forward tone. But Galinda was off. Off to search for Elphaba's perfect dress. And it wouldn't have been Galinda if she couldn't have found it. She came back with the dress in tow and forced Elphaba to at least try it on since she went through all that trouble to find it. So Elphaba just did it.

Of course, it was green. The body was dark green and there was a light green body. But the sheer gauze over it was every color of the rainbow and it was in fact beautiful. When she came out, Galinda and everyone else in the store came to look and stared at her in awe. She got lots of compliments, and in the end, she even agreed to buy the dress.

Finally, after that fiasco, Galinda could settle with finishing off the day with some ice cream and then maybe Elphaba could convince her that they should go to the hotel and check in. Both of them sat in a comfortable silence as they ate their ice cream. They were each deep in thought. Galinda was so happy that she convinced Elphaba to buy a dress. All in all, she would have to say this was one of the best days in her life...

Right after the day that Elphaba recovered from being sick, of course!

Elphaba was thinking about many things. Like how Galinda tried to convince her she had a soul and get her to actually believe it. Then there was the meeting with the Wizard tomorrow, which she really didn't want to think about. Not to mention their crazy day today... It seemed like Galinda was really becoming her best friend...

She had gone from no friends... no acquaintances, to having one of the best friends she could have ever hoped for. And she was the most popular girl in school! Nothing was going to stop them. They had been though everything together. Elphaba never realized just how much she wanted a happy ending...

"Thanks Elphie. For the best day ever...!" Galinda said, throwing away the empty ice cream dish and starting off towards the coach that would take them to the hotel where reservations had been made for them by Madam Morrible. Elphaba finished hers on the way and threw it away in the trash bin just outside the hotel.

As soon as she got there, though, she went right back to sleep. Galinda rolled her eyes, but smiled. "That wasn't so bad, now was it? It really wasn't long enough..." Galinda sighed. "I know... the Wizard said he'd help us... but I'm still not so sure. I mean, I want to know and all – but if it means that things are going to happen the way I saw them... I don't know if I could take it. I really don't want to lose you..."

_Why am I walking barefoot_

_Upon this road with no one around?_

_I close my eyes to this decision_

_The night's like coffee to my tongue_

_Like waking up without a sound_

_I map the words out_

_Maybe you will say them_

_Will you help me rise up_

_Touch my face_

_And watch me try to breath again_

_Will you help me do this_

_Burn down the final wall_

_Overcome me baby_

_Overcome me baby_

_Overcome me baby_

_Overcome me yeah_

_All I'm asking is to be alive_

_For once_

_Forgive me the confusion_

_Forgive me as I realize_

_My thoughts betrayed_

_You are the answer_

_Cry and smile the same_

_Overcome me baby_

_Overcome me baby_

_Overcome me baby_

_Overcome me yeah_

_All I'm asking is to be_

_Alive_

Galinda smiled and crawled into her own bed. Tomorrow was a big day for both of them. They would get answers, whether they wanted them or not. It may not be what they want to hear – but either the calm or the war would begin with the Wizard's words...

Would he calm their fears and tell them he had nothing to do with this?

Or would he tell them he was in on it and to prepare themselves to live what they saw?

Would Galinda lose Elphaba forever?

Or would the dream go up in smoke... as a farce?

All these things ran through their heads as the slept – awaiting for the moment when they would push past the doors and enter the chamber of their greatest hopes and fears all at once. Wonder and ruin awaited them, hidden behind the truth. They wanted to know and they didn't. They wanted it to end, but they didn't. It was the point of no return that they had heard so much about. Now it was their turn to burn the bridge behind them...

To stand and WATCH it burn...

Hehe. Here we go! Now it starts to get interesting. Keep reviewing lovely fans and I shall do my best to hurry along the story because you all want to know what happens. I know I don't like cliffhangers. Maybe I'll set up a limit... ten reviews to a new chapter... maybe... SO REVIEW!

Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it.

Christine Lennoire


	7. Nightmare

For Good

By Christine Lennoire

Chapter Seven

Nightmare

Where did her morning go? Elphaba wasn't a morning person, however... today, she wished she could have made it last. Now, standing outside the Wizard's office, she was scared. And Galinda wasn't being her usual self. She knew that there was something terribly wrong about this. Still, she wouldn't go back until she could say that she had done everything she could to find out the truth and make things right.

Closing the door quietly, Elphaba stood before the wizard in a sort of daze. There were no machines or contraptions, just this short somewhat large man. He didn't look like she had expected him to, but then again, who does. He ushered them in and gave them both a seat. Pulling out a small bottle, he examined it before giving it to Elphaba and letting her see it for herself.

"So... it's true. You are the reason I am green." She said softly, setting the green bottle down again. "And that would make you..." He nodded solemnly, pulling up a chair it sitting across from Elphaba. Galinda scooted closer, a bit confused and worried for her friend, who looked a pale mint color, rather than her usual green color. How else do you describe a girl with green skin being pale?

Handing her a paper, the Wizard seemed to have found his voice. "Your mother and I well... we are your biological parents. I suppose your father eventually found out, shortly after you and Nessarose went off to Shiz. Sooner or later your mother would have had to say something to him. Really she loved him, even if she often hid it. I was simply passing by at a time when he was gone and she was... lonely.

Scoffing, Elphaba threw down the paper. "And that explains plenty! Not only does my father hate me for being a monstrous freak, but because I am NOT his child at all. You can never love somebody else's child the way you love your own, right? I never had a chance. Did he curse the slippers to spite me? Was it him?" The wizard looked away with a deep frown creasing his face.

"That doesn't completely make sense either, with Miss Galinda being involved as well. If it was him, how could he possibly have done this? No, I fear there is something much more sinister. I want to know everyone who has gotten a hold on those slippers. This could all be a misunderstanding. But as it has not been proven so yet, it is my duty as the Wizard... and your father, to figure out what is going on."

Elphaba didn't look convinced, but she began naming people. "Well... fath... I mean, Nessa and her father, Madam Morrible, Galinda and myself recently, and those three annoying girls who enjoy everything about style and fashion... Pfanny and her friends. I can't think that anyone else would have even touched them. Nessa loved them so, and was very careful with them. She was so proud of them."

The Wizard wrote this all down and folded the paper into his pocket. "Right, then. A few more questions if you will, Elphaba... You had no dreams until after Galinda's original dream, right?" Elphaba nodded, remembering that Galinda's dream was when it all started. "Are you sure that it was not just a reaction to her nightmare, an attack solely on her, or her own doing?" he asked, glaring at the blonde.

"HEY!" Galinda shouted. "I know that I may not be the best person... and we're not much alike..." she kind of trailed off at the end, filled with sadness. And then, with rage, she came back, standing up. "But I would NEVER hurt Elphaba! She is my BEST friend! And I am going to find the real answer, so that we can be happy once more." Elphaba laughed.

"It's okay. I know that. Really, it could be from anywhere. It would even be wise to ask Nessarose's father where he got them in the first place. Perhaps they were enchanted long before I even came in contact with them. After all, there are some very powerful sorcerers out there. We have to look at all the angles. All I know right now is that I will eventually be able to put this aside, and what happened there... will not happen."

Outside, a riot was heard, and the three of them all ran to investigate. "What has happened here?" The Wizard asked angrily, pushing all the people aside so that he could see what they were all looking at. It was a man not much taller than the Wizard, hunched over onto his knees and panting. Before, he had been saying something between breaths, but upon their arrival, he stopped. "Speak. What is your business here?"

Looking up at the Wizard, the man made an apologetic gesture and began to explain. "There was a... portal... I saw the portal to the other world! The one... you yourself spoke of! I saw it..." Everyone gasped and looked at the Wizard. Elphaba's eyes widened and she pulled on his arm until he was facing her.

"What is he talking about?!" She screamed. "You didn't tell us anything about another world! What do you know!?" Looking defeated, the Wizard told the crowd to disperse and to forget what they saw. Then he took the girls back inside to explain to them what he would never tell anyone else.

"This world is the one I call my home. However, I became a leader because of all the things I knew that they didn't know here. Because... beyond this world... ours is only one of many. But they are all born from the world I came from. That planet is called Earth. No one on Earth knew that these worlds existed until I found out by accident one day."

"I didn't want to leave. This world was so perfect and untainted, unlike the world I came from. I traveled Earth, from Europe to the United States, until I finally found a state that I didn't hate. That state was called Kansas. But then, things there were so hard for someone who was brought up like I had been. So you can't imagine how wonderful it was to come here, to an untainted world and be pampered for something that, where I come from, is nothing."

Galinda cringed. "And WHY didn't you explain this in the first place?! Kansas... that's the same place! That's the place that Dorothy said she came from! We didn't know anything about this, and yet it invaded our minds! If you think you look innocent to us right now, you are greatly mistaken! You have to tell us everything!"

Elphaba had fallen into a sort of trance, staring at the floor. Another pain struck her. It was always around the same time, and it bothered her. Falling off the chair, she clutched her side. Galinda was beside her in a second, asking her if she was alright. But she soon lost all comprehension of the words that they were saying. The Wizard, too, was beside her, looking concerned.

But her sight was failing, slowly turning from faces into swirls of colors, and then to darkness.

_She was in a small town that was full of these strange shack-like houses and all of them were fenced. Walking around, she noticed that these were not her normal shoes. They were small black shoes that were flat and closed using a small clasp when you brought the strap over the top of your foot. And she was wearing the strangest dress. It was red and belled out, ending at her knees._

_The thing was, normally she would clash with such a dress. But her skin was no longer green. He hair was tied into a low ponytail in the back and went to the middle of her back. It was so strange that she could hardly believe it. Yet she knew it was her somehow. And to some extent, she had control. Dorothy was there too, outside the house next door. Upon seeing her, Dorothy turned and ran to her._

Elphaba didn't hear what she said. She was slowly coming back to consciousness. "Elphie! I was so worried. Are you alright?" Elphaba looked around at the hotel room and made a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, but... can I tell you something important?" Galinda nodded and stared at her intently, drawing her legs up to her chest and shuddering. Elphaba told her all about the things she saw, leaving out no detail that she remembered and adding in all of the feelings that she had gotten while she was there. "I wonder if that wasn't..."

Galinda waited, but she didn't say anything else. "Wasn't what?" She asked, anxiously, leaning in, her ear close to Elphaba's lips.

"Kansas..." Elphaba whispered.

Thought I died, didn't ya? Well, it's a long story. But I did decide to finish this story next. I really have to finish all the ones I have started and move on from there. Ummm... so since I worked so hard on this, you should all leave plenty of reviews and tell me what you thought of it. Thanks to all those who waited patiently and my die-hard fans that don't hate me for leaving you hanging for so long... from now on, I'll try to be better about it.

Christine Lennoire


End file.
